fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ella Metals
Ella Metals is the main character of the Ella-Metals (Series). Appearing in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! and to appear in the sequel, although not the mascot of Steli Entertainment, she is considered to be the most popular character of the company. Power Her power is to control metal, as hinted by her surname Metals. She started at the age of 3, where she bend a Bullet BoB which was about to crash into Andy Pasta. Ella is a shaper in training and has recently been that she is, since the second game, the apprentice of the legendary Nicholas Steel. She uses a device to control metal if she is in a horrible situation, called the Metal Shaper. She can craft metal, mix it, create new items with it, and even more. Appearance She has strawberry blonde hair with various ponytails, and blue eyes. She wears purple clothes in most of her appearances. Personality She is a caring, warm and fuzzy girl, with great love to both animals and humanity. She loves to talk with others, but sometimes is incapable of saying "no". She cares much about others, to the point of putting they first, and will do anything to help her friends. However, she goes crazy been ignored, mostly because she just wants to be good with everyone and not to be ignored, since that is one of her biggest fears. She is much of a pacifist, however, when angered, she becomes much more aggresive and even psychotic. In Ella-Metals (Series) Other Appearances Fantendo Games In Fantendo Kart, she is a middle-weight character, who appears along the Magni-Car as her kart, which can be used by others. She appears in a lot of games in the franchise. Other appearances outside her series include Fantendo Smash Bros., Fantendo Rumble, Fantendo Smash Bros. DS and Fantendo Party: Revolution. Along with Andy Pasta, she appears in Fantendo Tennis Superstars. Her moves are Metal Attack and Metalic Defense. Ultimate Fantendo Character! & Fandemonium Ella, appears as a judge along with Sinless Devil and Purple Guy in 'Ultimate Fantendo Character!'. She makes a lot of appearances in the 'Prove It Area'. Although not appearing in Fandemonium herself, Ella appears in the spin-off, Hark & Flame. Ella, along with Samuel Think, stars in Clyde's Un-named Series. She has a rivalry with Tin, a good relationship with Karma, and friends with YoshiEgg Nook and much other characters. Fantendo Olympics In Fantendo Olympics, Ella is rivals with Dragonman, from the PalmMan (series). The rivalry began with DragonMan melting Ella's sculpture. Also, in the Olympics, she also gradually builds up a romantic relationship with Strafe. This leads to Destined to Live and Ethereal Collection, where their relationship gets stronger. Trivia *Ella's IQ is of 110, although she hates mathematics. *She appears in Fantendo Olympics, however she has yet to complete an event. Gallery Ella Metals 3D.png|Ella Metals in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!, design by Bomb Productions Games EllaMetalsHalfArt.png|Ella Metals as in Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack EllaBaseball.png|Ella Metals striking a pose with her bat. Metalssprite.png|Sprite Made By Uil Team. Category:Characters In The Ella-Metals Series Category: Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Hark & Flame Category:Clyde's Un-named Series Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Heroes Category:VineVille Metal Lions Category:Main Characters Category:Fantendo Kart 4 Racers Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Downloadable Characters Category:British Characters